1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy having a means for receiving operatively connected thereto which simultaneously propels and forms impressions in a flowable material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the Prior Art to use modeling compound or other similar materials to extrude a plurality of differently configured cross-sectional configurations with modeling compound. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,684 (Boggild et al), a toy extruder consisting of a flat elongated base, side walls projecting intregally up from the base and spaced inwardly from the side edges of the base, a pair of spaced arcuate walls located between the side walls and form with these walls an arcuate chamber in the base having a supply opening, a discharge opening, an operating lever, an arcuate piston, a slide holder at the discharge holder end of the chamber, a slide plate mounted in the holder, this slide plate having a plurality of different configurated openings and at least one upwardly projecting post on each side edge of the base spaced from each respective side wall to form a storage area for receiving the slide plate, is illustrated.
While this prior art device greatly increased the joy of playing with modeling compound for the more imaginative children, it only expanded the possibilities one additional dimension, that being the extrusion of the modeling compound.
In contrast, the present invention greatly increases the number of operations which the more imaginative children are able to accomplish while playing with modeling compound. While retaining the ability to create a wide variety of unusual designs through extrusion, the present invention allows the children to learn mechanical principles, to learn word association with pictures, to piece together parts of a puzzle, to learn color transfer, spelling and numbers as well as allowing the child to start with a basic device for accomplishing the simultaneously propelling and forming impressions with a means for receiving and thereafter adding accessories requiring a higher level of skill for their operation. As the children develop their ability to create a wide variety of designs and combinations through the stimulation of their imaginations by the addition of components to the device to create additional designs in a variety of ways, the children's joy of playing with modeling compound is greatly increased over that by that attained by the prior art device.
In addition to the above stated advantages of the stated invention, applicants find that use of a flowable material to power toys is new. Presently, most toys are powered by springs, batteries, etc. The present invention provides the ability for use of the flowable material to give animation to a toy. Thus, the interest of the more imaginative children is retained due to the visibility of the motion created by the power provided by the flowable material.